Adella Garcia
|birthplace = |birthday = November 4 |age = Unknown (appears 18-20) |gender = Female |height = 5"2 |weight = 100.09 lbs. |eye color = Green |blood type = B |affiliation = Venganza |previous affiliation = |occupation = Member of Venganza |previous occupation = |team = Venganza |previous team = ( ) (Fracción) |partner = Tesla Lindocruz |previous partner = |base of operations = King City |marital status = Relationship |relatives = Tesla Lindocruz (Lover) |education = |resurrección = Katen Kyosoko |hair color = Pink |english voice = Danielle Judovits |japanese voice = Yukari Tamura}} Sakura (桜,Sakura), or as she is sometimes known Adella Garcia, is the 51st in 's army and was a part of 's . She was believed to have died after being cut down by , but survived. She appears to be in love (something believed to be impossible) with Tesla Lindocruz. She is now a member of the organization, Venganza. Appearance Sakura is a slender, female Arrancar with short dark pink hair and bright green eyes. Sakura wears a red hairband. When was still the 8th Espada, she was seen with long hair, and without the hairband; it was explained that in an attempt to protect Tesla, she cut it. Sakura, like Tesla, wears a different outfit from other Arrancar. She wears a halter-top with the Arrancar 'colors' (white and black), with a pair of black shorts. Her Zanpakuto is held by a belt circling her waist that also holds her shorts. Sakura's mask hangs on the side of her face, one end protecting her cheek bone and the other end against the back of her head and appears to be the remains of the jaw of the Hollow mask. She also wears a set of tan elbow warmers and dark black nearly-knee high boots. Also when Nnoitra Gilga was the 8th Espada, she wore a pair of black gloves, but has since fallen out of wearing them. Personality Sakura seems to be extremely protective and caring towards Tesla and Nnoitra. This could be because she feels it is her responsibility as an Arrancar and as Nnoitra's Fraccion. She loves Tesla deeply and is willing to give her life to protect him. This kind of emotion was believed to never be able to be experienced by an {Arrancar and Sakura has since proved this to be incorrect. An example of her concern for Tesla's well-being was when they left to reprimand Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and she told Teslato be careful and begged him to make sure he returned. She, unlike most Arrancar, doesn't hate Shinigami and appears to hate fighting them. However, her protective demeanor over Tesla and Nnoitra overpower this. History When Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was the third Espada, Sakura was apart of her Fracción. However, she became a Fracción of Nnoitra Gilga's after he hit her. Plot Sakura first appeared after Chad was defeated by Nnoitra and Tesla had saved him from the final attack, when Nnoitra demanded of her if she would ever do what Tesla had done to which she replies no, but with some hestitation, indicating she lied. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakura has master swordsmanship capabilites as both Nelliel's and Nnoitra's Fraccion. She demonstrated this swordsmanship as Nelliel's Fraccion in one of Nelliel's and Nnoitra's many battles in which she stopped Nnoitra's sword with her own, indicating her own strength. More demonstration of her swordsmanship capability has been shown since she joined Venganza as she is viewed as a perfect match against Kyra Kato. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sakura has average hand-to-hand combat capabilities and has yet to demonstrate a higher level. She appears to be better with her sword, and prefers it to battling without it. She is generally a victim of Hiyori's sandal attack, a result of her average combat capabilities. Master Shunpo/Sonido: Sakura has master flash-steps and has demonstrated this, namely when she used her flash-step to get in front of Tesla to protect him from , and when she appeared by Tesla who was restraining at the time. Keen Intellect: Sakura is a good anyalyst, due to her training battles with Tesla and (before she was removed as an Espada). She also got better at anaylyzing due to becoming Nnoitra's Fraccion. Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Relationships Tesla Lindocruz: Sakura has a good relationship with Tesla, and enjoys spending time with him. The two share a common interest in books, though Tesla reads books based on society, body language, etc, which Sakura dislikes. Tesla and Sakura rarely fight, and constantly have each other's back, whether in battle or in casual. Hiyori Sarugaki: Sakura's relationship with Hiyori is extremely complicated, as at one moment, they two are best friends and the next, they're archenemies. These tends to be a result of Hiyori's quick temper and violent behavior. When they fight, Hiyori and Sakura generally don't speak for days, until Kyra or Shuteibu forces them to apologize to each other. Kyra Kato: Sakura has a casual, friendly relationship with Kyra, and the two are practically the best of friends. Shuteibu Aokawa: Sakura has a somewhat brotherly relationship with Shuteibu, and she tends to talk with him when having personal problems. Quotes :"Protecting him is the most important thing for me." :—Sakura about Tesla Lindocruz : Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Venganza